


A Girl Worth Fighting For

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: All Human Alternate Universe, F/M, Pregnancy, going away to war au, long distance relationship AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fic from Tumblr-</p>
<p>The Doctor is called away from his lover's arms to fight the good fight.  Will she still be waiting for him when he makes it home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What are you wearing? -The Doctor

Are we really doing this? Sexting? Thought you were above that. - @}-^-

Don’t seem to be above anything when it comes to you. -The Doctor

Now tell me what you’re wearing. -The Doctor

You don’t want a pic? -@}-^-

Signal’s bad out here it’d take too long to load. -The Doctor

What -The Doctor

Are -The Doctor

You -The Doctor

Wearing -The Doctor

? -The Doctor

It’s 10 AM here.  I’m at work.  Wearing work clothes. -@}-^-

Rose… -The Doctor

That brown skirt you like that hugs my bum but has the kick-pleat on the bottom and the pink jumper -@}-^-

The fuzzy one that makes you good to snuggle? -The Doctor

Yeah, and makes my boobs look great. -@}-^-

They look great regardless, trust me. -The Doctor

Stockings? -The Doctor

Tights.  It’s January. -@}-^-

What’s the difference? -The Doctor

Tights are usually thicker and opaque. -@}-^-

I thought you wanted to sext, not get fashion advice. -@}-^-

I just want to talk to you, love. -The Doctor

I miss you. -The Doctor

I miss you too.  How much longer? -@}-^-

Not so long now, precious girl.  I’ll be back before you know it. -The Doctor

You’d better.  I’ll never forgive you if you die. -@}-^-

All of time and space couldn’t stop me coming back to you, Rose Tyler. -The Doctor


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor sighed and set his phone down beside his bunk.  He’d done the math wrong and caught her at work rather than at home.

He never did math wrong- she was just that far into his head.

Two months he’d been one on this god-forsaken campaign, and there were two months left, for all he’d told her he would be back before she knew it.

He wasn’t regular military anymore, but Intelligence (if it could be called that).  He’d told his old commander to bugger off when he’d called- he had too much to live for now to go running off on some hare-brained scheme of the government’s- but when Alistair had explained the situation, he’d agreed.

_“It’s only four months,” he’d said to her, curled up together on their sofa, stroking her hair as she’d wept into the front of his jumper.  “We can make it four months.”  
_

_She’d pulled away from him then, and glared into his eyes, hers glowing with what might be the light of a thousand suns.  She had kissed him then as though she would never stop, then pulled away._

_“You come back to me.  I don’t care if you have to break the laws of time and space, you come back to me, do you understand me, Doctor?”_

He understood.  He probably understood better than she did, and he would do it too.  She was what he was fighting for this time, for her safety, and for the ability to go back to her arms.

~?~?~?~?~

He stepped off the carrier exhausted and just a little bit more broken than he had been four months before when he’d left, but alive and physically whole.  The rest would heal, he swore to himself, given time and the right medicine.

His sharp blue eyes scanned the people waiting for the source of that healing, and his heart nearly stopped when she wasn’t there- that shining head of golden hair was nowhere to be seen.

Christ, he thought, she hadn’t…

“Doctor!”

Suddenly a pink-and-brown blur slammed into his chest, nearly knocking the wind out of him, but starting his heart back up again.

“Rose,” he said picking her up and spinning her around before kissing her as he had been dreaming of doing since the last time he’d done it.

He was so overcome with her presence that it took him several moments to notice the changes in her.

Her body was subtly different  It had been a time, but his hands knew the shapes of her as well as they knew anything.  She was lusher, rounder, fuller somehow.

And her hair was no longer sunshine blonde, but her natural chestnut brown.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her for a long time.

“What-?” he began, only to be interrupted by a large hand landing on his shoulder.  He turned to see his and Rose’s best friend, Jack, who must have brought her to meet him.

“Welcome home, Dad,” Jack said with a grin.


End file.
